Beach House
by XmariskaX
Summary: Bella, Alice and Rosalie go away on an all girls vacation in Carlisle and Esme's beach house. However, what happens when three certain men show up as well? Will Bella and Edward work out their issues? Or will the boy next door ruin things? ABANDONED
1. Prologue

**The Beach House**

**A/N I should probably explain that English is not my first language. So there might be some mistakes in grammar or what not. If you find any, please point them out to me. I'd like to have everything running right.**  
><strong>That said. I should explain some stuff about the characters.<strong>

**Bella Swan is 21 years old, goes to college and has a roommate named Victoria. She's also friends with Alice Cullen and Rosalie Hale.**  
><strong>Alice Cullen is 21 years old, goes to college as well and is roommates with Rosalie. She is the daughter of Carlisle and Esme Cullen. Her half-brothers are Emmett and Edward Cullen.<strong>  
><strong>Rosalie Hale is 21 years old, goes to college and is roommates with Alice. She is not related to any of the characters.<strong>  
><strong>Edward Cullen is the son of Carlisle Cullen and Elizabeth Masen. He is 23 years old and his mother died shortly after he was born. He goes to college with the rest of the gang.<strong>  
><strong>Emmett Cullen is the son of Esme and Bill McCarty. He is 23 years old. His father used to beat his mother and ran out on her while she was pregnant with Emmett. He's had the Cullen last name since he was 1, when his mother married Carlisle. He goes to college as well.<strong>  
><strong>Jasper Whitlock is 23 years old as well, goes to college and is not related to any of the other characters.<strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Twilight related. It all belongs to S. Meyer.**

**Prologue**

"I have to talk to you."

"Why? What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong, I've just decided to go on a vacation after all. I leave in three days. This unfortunately means I'll be out of town for the next three weeks."

"What? I thought you weren't going away this year? And you can't just leave, now! There are all kinds of things that we still have to do before classes start again."

"I know! But after the summer I've had, it would just be really nice to get away for a little while. And now I've got the chance and I'm taking it."

"What do you mean, after the summer you had?"

Shit! She was not supposed to ask me that. Well, I guess I'll have to tell her sooner or later.

"Ehm… Well… Ehm… I kind of met a guy… Started dating him… Lost my virginity…"

"WHAT? Who is he? Are you going away with him?"

"Hush! Look, a little after a month ago I met this guy in the mall, Steven. He was great! Cute, funny, and smart; we got along really well right away. So when he asked me out on a date, of course I said yes. After that first date I say him practically every day, during that first week he became like my best friend. I trusted him… he wanted me… I wanted him… we had sex… Everything was great! For about another two weeks. Then his ex-girlfriend showed up on his doorstep." This was the part I do not want to explain.

"He dumped you for his ex? Just like that?"

"No, he didn't. He'd told me about her when we first got to know each other. Her name is Heather, and he loved her a lot. He'd asked her to marry him because he knew he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. Heather however wasn't so sure, she got scared and ran off. He was devastated of course. And then she showed up at his house two months later, about two weeks ago, and told him she loved him and wanted him back."

"And he just took her back?"

"No!" I giggled, I couldn't help it. My roommate Victoria really didn't get a good impression of Steven. "He drove straight to my house to talk to me. He was scared to death. He still loved and really still wanted her. But he also really liked me and didn't want to hurt me. He said he thought he and I could have a great thing if we kept seeing each other."

"So what happened? Are you still seeing him?"

"I told him to get back with Heather. So no, I'm not still seeing him."

"Why on earth would you go and do that? I thought you said he liked you?"

"He did, and I really liked him. But, Heather loves him and he loves her. I would never forgive myself if he didn't figure things out with her because of me. If Steven and I are meant to be, we will find a way eventually. For now, we've decided to _try_ and be friends…"

"I'm so sorry. Do you regret having sex with him? I mean you were only together for a week when you slept together and you only stayed together for another two weeks."

"I don't regret it. I mean, maybe I slept with him a bit too soon. But it felt right at the time. And it was amazing! Our entire relationship was amazing while it lasted. Besides, I think I'd stayed a virgin long enough. I am 21 after all. It's not like it didn't mean anything. It did."

"Why is it you don't seem too sad about this whole thing?" Victoria asks suspiciously.

I laughed. "Oh believe me, I'm sad. But I'm also ecstatic. You know I've always been afraid of guys, afraid they'll hurt me. Afraid they'll break me. Well, with Steven I faced my fears, I got hurt, but I survived. He didn't break me!" I was actually smiling like an idiot. I know it sounds stupid, but my relationship and my break-up with Steven only made me feel strong.

Victoria hugged me. "I'm so happy for you! Does this mean you'll be dating from now on? We could have soooo much fun going out!"

"Oh I'm already having fun." I grinned thinking of Garrett. Back in high school I'd had a huge crush on him. Last week I spent an entire night with him, making out. Before Steven, I would never have had the guts to even talk to him. "Turns out I'm a lot better at flirting than I ever gave myself credit for."

We both started laughing. Then Irma frowned. "But Bella, if you're not going away with Steven, who are you going away with? For three weeks!"

"That's another long story. If you help me pack, I'll tell you all about it."

"Deal."


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

BEEP!

I turned off my alarm clock en threw myself back in my pillows. I was so not ready to get up.

I had spent the past two days packing for my trip. I was going to spend three weeks with my friends Alice Cullen and Rosalie Hale. I'd only met them because of Steven, but we really hit it off right away. Alice has been trying to get one of Steven's friends, Jasper, to notice her for ages so she tends to hang out in the same place as Steven's friends. That's how I met her. She and Rosalie have been friends for years, so when I met Alice going out with Steven and his friends one night, of course Rosalie was there as well. They're inseparable.

They look like complete opposites, Alice being tiny, with spiky black hair and Rosalie being tall with long blond hair. Except they were both gorgeous. Before meeting Steven, and getting my confidence boost from him, I would have felt completely uncomfortable even walking next to them. Good thing for me, my confidence isn't that bad anymore. I still know they're both prettier than me, but I'm not exactly ugly either. I'm petite with long wavy brown hair with reddish highlights in the sun and I have big brown eyes. I really do have a nice figure, I'm actually not _completely_ dreading walking around in a bikini for three weeks.

Because that is basically the itinerary. We were going to be staying in the beach house that belonged to Alice's parents, Carlisle and Esme Cullen. It was right up on the beach, according to Alice you could roll out the back door and right into the ocean. I know she's overreacting, but it still sounds good! Anyway, the plan is for us to get very tanned over the next three weeks and just have fun.

I glanced at the clock. 7:48. Shit! Alice will be here any minute. I jumped out of bed and got dressed quickly. Thank god I'd gotten my clothes ready last night. I got dressed quickly, washed my face and put on some mascara before running to the kitchen to get some toast.

The doorbell rang and I was grateful Victoria wasn't home, it would have definitely woken her up, and she doesn't wake up happily at 8:00 on Saturday morning. I opened the door to find Alice jumping up and down in the hallway.

"Good morning! I'm so excited! We will have so much fun, the three of us!" Alice squealed at me before pulling me in a hug and brushing past me. Rosalie followed soon after and did not look as happy.

"Damn Alice, you are way too happy for this time of day. Good morning Bella." Rose said before hugging me. "Well, where are your bags? It's time to hit the road."

"They're right over here Rose, if one of you could pick up the small one, I'll get the big one to the car. By the way, which one of you is driving?" I was suddenly feeling a bit nervous. I was never entirely sure I would get where I needed to go in one piece when Alice was behind the wheel. Of course, I didn't have a drivers licence myself, so I really didn't want to make Alice feel bad.

Rose got exactly what I was afraid of though and she started laughing. Alice let out an exasperated sigh before answering. "Don't worry Bella, Rose is driving. But I'm in charge of the music!"

I smiled along with Rose. I could live with Alice's choice of music, her driving though, that I was never too sure of.

5 Minutes later, we'd managed to get all the stuff in the car, and were on our way to three weeks of fun in the sun, just us girls.


	3. Chapter 2

**I hope you like the story so far. This has all just been going around in my head. Please review and let me know if you like it!**

**Chapter 2**

Little did we know, it was definitely not just us girls.

After a long drive, with Alice's choice in music, we finally pulled up to the beach house. We all stopped laughing the minute we saw the three cars that were already parked in the driveway. I didn't recognise the cars but I could make a pretty good guess as to who they belong to.

"Those are my brothers' cars…" Alice mumbles. "What are they doing here?" Then she realises there are three cars and she jumps up. "The third car has to be Jasper's! Oh my god, do you think he's going to be here all week? Oh, maybe they'll stay three weeks as well! This is so perfect, I'll get to spend so much time with him! It'll be…"

"Alice!" I cut her off. "Could you stop being so darn excited for a minute. You don't even know the car is his. It might not be. The only thing we know, is that both your brothers are here." I can't help but grimace at that thought.

Rosalie of course notices. "Oh Bella, it will be fine. I'm sure they're not going to be here that long. It's a big house, you probably won't even have to be around him at all! Maybe they'll only be here today…" I can't help but notice that Rosalie doesn't look any happier at the thought of the boys leaving today than Alice does.

Alice and Rosalie glance at each other, smile and run out of the car and into the house. "We can get the guys to bring in the stuff! Come on!" Alice yells at me.

Unfortunately, at the moment I can't move. I really do _not_ want to see him. And I definitely don't need his help to get my stuff out of the car. Ok, so maybe it won't be that bad, maybe he's gotten over whatever issues we have… Yeah, not likely. I sigh and lean back in my seat. I can't stop thinking about the night we met.

I was out with Alice and Rosalie, we went to Dobbler's, as usual. We were having a girls night out. Of course, Steven would show up later in the evening. The plan was, for us to run in to him 'accidently' and spend the rest of the night with him and his friends. Which means, Jasper. This would allow Alice to be around him and maybe finally have a conversation with him. About a half hour after we arrived, Jasper showed up, not with Steven, but with his two best friends, Emmett and Edward Cullen. I was so excited, they were Alice's brothers and I had heard a lot about them. Apparently they were both amazing guys. Of course, I could see right away they were handsome. I mean, Jasper was cute. Tall, blond, blue eyes. You know. Not really my type though. Emmett was big. No fat just muscles. I did not want to get in an arm wrestling match with him! He was totally intimidating. He is cute though, dark curls and when he smiles he gets these dimples that make him look completely adorable. And he smiles a _lot._ He's like a little kid sometimes. And then there's Edward. Who is, totally my type. Bronze hair that looks like he just got out of bed and these incredible green eyes. When I first saw him, I was momentarily afraid I might jump his bones right then and there. I had a boyfriend though, so I contained myself.

Alice introduced me to Emmett first, he literally picked me up and started to twirl me around. In the middle of the bar! He said any friend of his sister's was a friend of his. It still makes me laugh when I think about it. When she introduced me to Edward he took my hand and pressed a light kiss on it. It made me blush like crazy. He noticed and gave me this crooked smile. I spent the next hour talking to him. He was incredibly nice, and smart! I thought we were getting along really well.

Then Alice came along and dragged me on the dance floor. That's when Steven arrived. He kissed me, in the middle of the bar I might add. It was kind of embarrassing, PDA is not my thing. I spent the rest of the night getting to know Emmett, who is hilarious and kept pulling pranks on unsuspecting bystanders, and talking to Jasper. I wanted to find out if he was interested in Alice. Though he didn't come out and say it, and I was careful not the ask outright, I think he definitely likes her.

All in all, I had a really good night. I had fun, danced with my friends, met new people and danced with my boyfriend. When I finally got a chance to talk to Edward again, at the end of the night, it was like he was a different person. He was so cold towards me. I just didn't get it. I kept asking if he was alright, if something was wrong… I probably should have just left him alone, because the next thing I know he's yelling at me. Telling me it's none of my business, I was just a bitch, I should leave him and his family alone, I was a slut and… well he told me some other not too nice things as well. Then, unfortunately, Steven caught on to what was happening. He just got so angry! He didn't say anything, just punched Edward in the face. Of course Edward fought back and it turned into a fight. It was awful.

Alice kept asking me what happened and I just didn't know. Eventually security managed to get them off each other. Edward looked at me like I was something stuck to his shoe and took off. Emmett, Jasper, Alice and Rosalie helped me get Steven back home. he was definitely hurt worse than Edward was. It was horrible.

After that night, nobody mentioned it again. Whenever Edward and I meet, we just trade insults. Steven and Edward ignored each other the one time they were in the same room together. Emmett and Jasper wouldn't pick sides, they act like nothing ever happened. So does Alice. Rosalie is the only one who mentions it. And even she makes sure she doesn't when one of the others is around.

This whole situation just sucks. Alice is one of my best friends, and I'm afraid to go in her house because her brother is in there. Damn it! I am afraid. That's no good. There is no way I'm going to hide from him. I take a deep breath and get out of the car.

Since I was not some helpless female, I got my own bags out of the car and started walking to the door. Once I was there Emmett and Jasper ran past me.

"Hey Bella! Guess you don't need our help throwing your bags inside!" Emmett yells at me, a little too loudly.

"Throwing? No one will be _throwing_ my bags!" Rosalie screams at Emmett while running out after them. Quickly followed by Alice. "Oooh please be careful with my bags. My clothes are in there!"

I can't help laughing at them. I'm still laughing when I arrive in the hallway. I can see straight into the living room. Where Edward is sitting. Staring at me. I freeze, afraid he'll start yelling, hoping he has gotten over it.

"So you were too good to except help carrying our bags."

I sigh. I guess he hasn't. "It's nice to see you too Edward. And I know what Emmett is like. Rose will be lucky if she gets her stuff back before tomorrow."

He chuckles. God he's cute when he smiles. No, don't go there. He is not cute, he's mean.

"Yeah, you're probably right about that. You would think my little sister would've learned by now."

"Yes, one would think that. Maybe this time the lesson will stick."

He looks away and starts staring at the wall. "Maybe." I see his eyes narrowing when he turns back to look at me. "So tell me, what exactly do you think you're doing here?"

I just look at him. I'm just not sure what to answer him. Luckily, I am saved by Alice.

"We are on vacation. Mom and dad gave us the house for three whole weeks! We're going to go sunbathing, swimming, dancing, shopping, ooh we're just going to have so much fun. Three weeks of fun in the sun with my best friends!" Her smile drops slightly when she continues. "But we weren't expecting you to be here. Why are the three of you here?"

We both turn to look at Emmett and Jasper as well, who just walked in carrying all the bags. Oh my god, how many stuff did Alice and Rosalie bring?

Emmett starts laughing when he sees my face. "Yeah, it always surprises me too to see how much junk my sister needs. But to answer your question Alice, we're on vacation. Our trip to Hawaii got cancelled and we decided to use the beach house, since no one was going to be here anyway."

"But _we_ are here" Alice countered. "Yes, well we're just going to have to share little sis." Emmett smirks.

Rosalie punches him on the arm. "It's not like there's not enough room for all of us. Alice didn't you tell me there are seven bedrooms in this place? That's plenty of room if you ask me. Besides, the six of us can have so much fun! The three extra cars are _very_ convenient."

Alice starts laughing. "You are totally right Rose. Now, Emmett, Jasper could you get our bags upstairs?"

"Of course, but remember, you girls are cooking us dinner tonight." Jasper answers her with a wink. I think I can literally see Alice turn into jelly with that wink. I smile at her, then what Jasper just said registers.

"You made a deal with them for them to carry your bags?"

"Yes we did." Why does Rosalie look like there's nothing wrong with that?

"You guys, I'm carrying my own bags and now I have to cook dinner for them? And don't say we'll do it together because I know what happens when I put you to work in the kitchen!"

"Oh come on Bella, it's not that bad! We'll go grocery shopping right after everything is settled."

"Fine." I grunt as I walk up the stairs, with all my bags. Followed by Jasper and Emmett. Rosalie and Alice are right behind them, making sure they don't drop anything. These are going to be three long weeks.

**Curious what will happen these weeks? Please review and let me know what you think!**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'm sorry about the chapters being so short. Once the story gets going, I promise I'll make the chapters longer. Right now I'm still just kind of getting into things.**

**I ****would also like to thank ****Ali Shaw**** for her review.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Twilight related. It all belongs to S. Meyer.**

**Chapter 3**

Alice, Rosalie and I had gone shopping to pick up something for dinner. Unfortunately, Emmett had decided to join us and chose to buy half the supermarket. It was a good thing we took two cars! We definitely had enough food, and junk food, for the entire week. My predictions were definitely coming true though, Rosalie, Alice and I were in the kitchen, and I was the only one cooking.

I'd decided to make my favourite pasta. This means that I'm currently cutting a lot of vegetables, while Alice and Rosalie are discussing our plans for tomorrow.

"We should just go hang out on the beach."

"No way Rose, we can go shopping tomorrow and then lay on the beach on Sunday. Otherwise we would miss a perfectly good shopping day!"

"Yes, but I just really want to start getting my tan."

I figure this is my one and only chance to make sure I don't have to go shopping tomorrow, so I take it. "You guys, you can go shopping back home! We're here for the sun, not the mall."

Alice of course shoots me a very dirty look. "Shopping is not the same in every city! The shops here are amazing! Trust me, you will love it. We can go to the beach any time we want, it's right out there." Alice points to the backdoor, which gives a lovely view of the ocean.

At the moment this view is slightly obscured though, by a very tall, very handsome guy. I can't help but stare. I mean, with the short black hair, the russet skin and all those muscles, he sure is something to look at. He sees me staring at him and smiles at me. Oh god, he has the most gorgeous smile! With those perfects white teeth… Well maybe not the _most_ gorgeous. There is a certain crooked smile that is definitely… no! Not going there.

He knocks on the door and both Alice and Rosalie turn to gape at him. "Ehm… Do you mind if I came in?" Tall, dark and handsome asks us, seeing as none us has moved a muscle.

Rosalie snaps out of it first. "Yeah sure, come on in. I should warn you though, there are three big strong guys in here, so if you plan to kill us… You picked the wrong house."

The guy laughs. "No, no of course not I'm…"

"Did I hear someone say something about me?" Emmett basically runs into the kitchen.

I roll my eyes, there's no way he's not going to let that one go to his head. "No Emmett, you must have misheard us."

"Yeah right, so what exactly do you need this big strong guy for? And hey, who is this?" He asks as he finally spots the guy standing in the doorway.

"Well, I was just about the get to that. I'm…"

"Emmett what are you doing in the kitchen we're about to… Huh, who are you?" Jasper asks as he enters the kitchen.

"He's about to get to that if everybody would just let him finish a sentence." I say, I'm really starting to get impatient. I want to know this guys name.

Everyone chuckles, including the hot guy in the, very tight, black t-shirt.

"The name's…"

"What is taking so long you guys? I'm… Who the fuck are you?" Of course this is Edward, who can't help but interrupt.

"Well you idiot, if you would just shut up, he was just about to tell us!" I snap at Edward. I couldn't help it. He was being rude and, well I just really wanted to know this guys name. Edward glares back at me and starts to open his mouth to say something back.

"Look, just relax everyone. The name's Jacob Black. I live in the house next door, just for the summer though. I saw you guys this afternoon, coming in, and I thought I should just introduce myself." He looks at Rose. "I'm not here to kill anyone, rest assured." He smiles as he says this and turns to me. I can't help but blush.

"Well it's really nice to meet you. I hope you didn't get a bad impression from us just now. My name is Alice Cullen, that's my brother Emmett, Jasper, my other brother Edward, this is Rosalie and behind the counter is Bella." As Alice introduces us I can't help but notice Jacob keeps glancing back at me.

Of course Emmett decides to be the gracious host at this point. "Nice to meet you. Wanna stay for dinner? I'm sure the girls will make enough for all of us." He winks at me as he does this and Jacob sends me a questioning look.

I sigh, not that it would be bad to get to know Jacob better, but it means I'm now cooking for seven people. Well, what's one more person? "Sure, there should be more than enough anyway."

Jacob gives me one of those huge smiles and thanks me before Emmett pulls him out of the kitchen and to the game room. Apparently, now they can play pool in two even teams. Jasper and Edward follow them, I can't help but notice the look Jasper and Alice exchange before he leaves. Of course, I also notice the daggers Edward is staring at me. I guess he's not taking the idiot comment very well. To be honest the comment surprised me as well, I don't usually curse.

Rosalie breaks me out of my trance. "So Bella, on a scale of one to ten, how attracted are you to Jacob?"

I look at her like she just hit me with a ton of bricks. Was I that obvious? Alice just starts laughing as a blush creeps back over my cheeks.

"Yeah, ha ha you guys, very funny. Just help me cut the vegetables already."

**Thank you for reading! I'm sure you know who does have ****the most gorgeous smile ;)**

**Please review and let me know what you think.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Twilight related. It all belongs to S. Meyer**

**Chapter 4**

Needless to say, they didn't. I mean they tried to cut the vegetables, but it was definitely not working out. However, I did get them to agree not to go shopping tomorrow and in exchange they didn't have to do anything about dinner. They happily agreed.

I'm in the kitchen putting in the finishing touches to our dinner while Alice and Rosalie are setting the table when I hear someone enter the kitchen and slam the door. I turn around to found out who it is, even though I have a pretty good idea.

I come face to face with one really angry Edward Cullen. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" He asks me while he's clenching his fists at his side.

"Excuse me?" What did I do now? Is this still about me calling him an idiot? He's called me much worse things than that.

"What the fuck do you think this is about? You just called me an idiot in my own home, in front of a stranger!"

"It's not like you've never called me worse!"

His eyes widen. "Not since that night." He murmurs.

"Right, so I'm just supposed to forget about you calling me a slut? Let it go? You might not have called me names after that night at Dobbler's but you have insulted me every chance you got." I saw him flinch when I said the word slut. What was that about?

"So you've never fucking said something you regretted later on?" I guess he's back to anger now.

"Of course I have. I don't usually go around telling people they're an idiot. Especially when I'm staying at their house. You just really got to me. You're so incredibly rude to people. You didn't even know Jacob's name and you were mean to him. Just like you're mean to me. Without a reason, I really hate that about you!" God he could be so infuriating. I could have sworn I saw some regret in his eyes, although that quickly disappeared and there was nothing left but anger.

"Well I fucking hate everything about you! And I will not regret saying that!" I couldn't help the tears that were forming in my eyes as he said that. I'm sure he could see them, but he didn't stop. "I hate that you're here, I hate you're friends with my sister, I hate that you have my brother and Jasper wrapped around your finger and I hate…"

He stopped screaming at me when Emmett walked in the door. The tears were now running down my face and Edward looked at me in shock. "I think you need to get out of this kitchen right now little brother." Emmett said to Edward as he walked over to me and hugged me.

"Don't worry about him. I love that you're here, okay?" I nodded weakly. "So does Jazz, and I know Alice is thrilled that you guys are so close. And Rose is real happy to have you as a distraction from Alice." He continued grinning at me. I smiled back weakly. I couldn't help it. Edward had wisely left the kitchen.

"Now come on, it's time to eat that delicious smelling dinner you made!" With that he let me go and grabbed the pasta. "You coming?" He asked from the door.

I took a deep breath to steady myself and wiped the tears off my face. I was not going to hide in here. "Yes."

Dinner was uneventful. I sat in between Jasper and Jacob and Edward was all the way on the other side of the table. As far away from me as possible. He shot glances at me during the entire dinner, but I refused to look at him. Eventually he gave up.

I talked to Jasper a lot, who reassured me that he really liked that I was here and told me I shouldn't pay any attention to what Edward said.

I also got to know Jacob. Turns out, he will be going to the same college as the rest of us as of next semester. He was transferring out there because of a football scholarship. He was 22 years old and had three sisters. I got to see his smile a lot more during dinner and decided he was definitely a nice guy.

After dinner, the boys informed us that we had to do the dishes as well. Otherwise Alice and Rosalie were not going to get their bags back. I helped them take all the dishes to the kitchen and sat down. "You guys get to load the dishwasher, I did all the cooking and I'm done for today."

"Sure" Rosalie answered immediately. I could see she was worried about me. It had been obvious during dinner as well. She wasn't as bad as Alice though. She wouldn't even look at me.

"Hey, I'm heading back to my place. Just wanted to say goodnight." Jacob says as he walks in the kitchen. Alice gives him a bright smile. "Goodnight! It was really nice to meet you!"

"Yeah, it was. I had fun tonight." Jacob replies before turning to me. "So, what do you guys have planned for tomorrow?"

"We're going to beach." I answer quickly before Alice can interfere.

Jacob gives me one of his huge smiles and I smile back. I don't know what it is, but I can't help smiling when he does that. "I know this great beach a little up the coast that's not so crowded. Maybe we could all go there? We could all hang out?" He's blushing!

"Ehm…" I'm not sure what to say.

"That sounds good! We don't really know much about this place. We always just go to the beach right out back." Alice has a very suspicious glint in her eye. Not good.

"Cool. We could meet out front at noon. Does that sound good? Maybe pack lunch or something. I noticed you guys have your cars here, you are going to need them."

"Noon sounds good." Why am I smiling like an idiot?

Jacob chuckles. "Good, I'll be taking my motorcycle though, so you guys will just have to try to keep up."

"Oh there's a tiny problem though." Rosalie has that same damn glint. Definitely not good. "Alice and I have to get some things in town tomorrow morning so we can't make noon. We should be able to go to the beach around 15:00 though."

What the hell is she talking about?

"Well that's okay too, I mean it doesn't give us much time at the beach, but it's fine." Jacob says, he's looking slightly uncomfortable though.

"Oh no!" Alice says. "Just because Rose and I can't spend the entire day at the beach, doesn't mean you and Bella can't. You guys can just go together and we'll catch up with you later." They have got to be kidding me, I'm about to interrupt her when she quickly continues. "I know the boys aren't going to the beach tomorrow either, they're going into town. So Bella doesn't have a ride. But she could go on the back of your bike right?" Alice asks with innocent eyes.

Jacob is looking way too excited about this. "Sure, I'll just pick you up here tomorrow at noon Bella." He gives me another one of those smiles before turning to Alice. "And I'll see you tomorrow afternoon." He gets up and walks to the door. "I really must be going now. Goodnight!" He's gone. And I still have no idea what just happened. I'm completely speechless. Okay, maybe not completely.

"What the hell was that? You two aren't getting anything in town tomorrow!"

Rosalie sighs. "Oh Bella relax, if you haven't noticed, we just got you a date with a really cute guy tomorrow! It's not the end of the world, just a date."

"Who's got a date?" Edward asks as he walks in the kitchen. He looks at me again and I quickly look away.

"Bella." Alice answers, she's way too happy about this. "With Jacob. He's picking her up at noon tomorrow."

I can't believe she just told him. He's looking at me like I just killed his favourite pet. "But… doesn't she still have a boyfriend?"

"I broke up with Steven two weeks ago." I say as I get up and walk to the door. I turn back to Rosalie and Alice. "You two just totally stabbed me in the back. You had no right to set me up like that." I turn around and head up to my room.

**A/N: ****Thank you for reading. Please review and let me know what you think.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Twilight related. It all belongs to S. Meyer**

**Chapter 5**

I made my way out of the kitchen as quick as possible. I was just too mad at Rosalie and Alice at the moment. It's not that I'm not attracted to Jacob, I just… oh I don't know! But I just don't want to date him. They just set me up with him, without finding out if I even liked him first! God! Don't they know about my trust issues? Oh right, they don't… Maybe I should fill them in on that one of these days. I am just not interested in being some guy's summer fling. That's just not my kind of thing.

I'd made my way to the second floor, where all our bedrooms are. All six of them. Mine is al the way at the end of the hallway. Rosalie has the one next to mine and, lucky me, Edward the one across from me. Good thing they're both downstairs.

"Hey Bella! What did I just hear? You got a date with the boy next door? Damn girl you do work fast!" Emmet was actually grinning at me as he was talking towards me.

WTF. I whirled around, catching him by surprise. "I do not work fast! I did not 'work' at all! Your sister and my dear friend Rosalie set me up!" He looked like I'd just hit him over the head.

"Jeez Bella, relax I was just saying I heard about your date. Jacob is really…"

"It is not a date!" Okay, I was screaming now… Kind of overreacting maybe. "Look, sorry. Just drop it. Any chance you guys want to hang out at the beach tomorrow?" I asked him hopefully, if I showed up with the guys, Jacob would surely get that it's not a date.

Emmett started grinning. "No way. First of all, Alice would kill us. Especially after she apparently put so much effort in to getting you a date in the first place. Secondly, the guys and I are going into town tomorrow. There's this Civil War thing that we promised Jasper to go see. And finally, I would never cramp Jacob's style like that. Nope, you're on your own Swan."

"Fine." I huffed. "See you guys tomorrow. Oh, and I am not responsible for dinner tomorrow!"

"Right Swan, have fun!"

I quickly made my way into my room after that. It really was a pretty room. The walls were all painted a beautiful powder blue and there were huge floor to ceiling windows in the far wall, with pretty white curtains. There was a huge wrought iron black bed to the left wall, with dark blue silk sheets and lots of pillows. A white vanity and dresser to the right and a white couch next to the door. My bags were still sitting at the foot of the bed, I hadn't had the chance to unpack yet. Might as well do that now.

As I was unpacking my things and getting ready for bed, I decided not to stay mad at Alice and Rosalie. First of all, I hate fights and it's almost impossible for me to actually _stay_ mad at people. And secondly, for all they know, I'm just a recently single, 21 year old who could use a fling with the hot guy next door. I mean, they've only known me as Steven's girlfriend and then true our break-up. It's not like they know what issues I have with commitment. Issues that I'm trying to get over anyway.

As I was finally lying in bed, I heard footsteps coming upstairs. Whoever it was stopped in front of my door. I figured it was Alice or Rosalie and I was really ready to fix things. But as I was getting up the person left. I swear it sounded like the person went across the hall, not back towards the Rosalie's or Alice's room, which was next to Rosalie's room. But I probably just imagined it in the first place. I sunk back into my pillows and fell asleep within minutes.

-X-

Despite my anxiety about today, I actually had a good night sleep. I didn't have to get in line for the shower and my hair actually cooperated today. Now I just have to find Alice and Rosalie. Oh and go on an 'outing' with Jacob. I was so not calling it a date.

I made my way over to the kitchen to find Alice, Rosalie and Edward at the table. Both Alice and Rosalie refused to make eye contact and Edward, for some reason, actually looked friendly. "Good morning." I said. My friends' heads shot up at that.

"Does that mean you'll forgive us for the date and everything?" Alice looked really hopeful. I must have really hurt her feelings last night, I didn't mean to do that… Shit.

"Oh Ali, I'm sorry. I completely overreacted. You guys did it with the best intentions. For the life of me I can't figure out why you would want to set me up with him, but you did it _for_ me, not _to_ me." Alice beamed at me and ran over to give me a hug. I shot Rosalie a glance over her shoulder. "But that still doesn't mean I'm happy about this. I refuse to see it as a date."

Rosalie smirked at that. "I think it's more about whether Jacob thinks it's a date. He looked _real_ happy at the prospect of a date with you, Bella." I blushed at that and she joined the hug. I glanced at Edward to see he was back to staring daggers at me. I rolled my eyes, I was never going to understand his mood swings.

I disentangled myself and went to get myself some toast and OJ before I turned back to the girls. "Just to avoid these kind of problems in the future, please never set me up with a guy for my own good again. At least not without finding out if I'm actually interested in the guy first."

Rosalie laughed at that statement. "What?" I asked her. "Oh please, when Jacob first came in here, you looked like you were about to start drooling. Seriously. You seemed very interested." Rosalie winked at me and I started blushing again.

Edward abruptly got up. "I've got better things to do than sit here and listen to this shit. See you later." And he was out the door. We just looked at each other and started laughing.

I got up as well and started getting some things together to take with me to the beach. "So what are you guys going to be doing today anyway?"

"Shopping!" Alice was very happy about that. They were out the door and on their way to the nearest mall within five minutes. I looked at the driveway and say that all the guys had already left as well. Guess I had the house to myself for another hour.

-X-

I had spent my time by myself reading _Pride and Prejudice_, again. The book really was starting to fall apart, I had read it so much. I was in the kitchen when I heard Jacob come in. "Hey Bella."

"Hey Jacob."

"You know, you can call me Jake. All my friends do."

"Right, Jake. I definitely want to be friends." I tried to stress the fact that I wanted to be friends, hoping he would get that I didn't want anything more than that. He smiled at me when I called him Jake, seemed to make him really happy. Heck, everything seemed to make him happy, he smiled a lot.

"So, you ready to get going?"

"Sure!" I got my things and followed him out to his motorcycle. I was really excited about getting on the back of the bike. I hadn't been on one in years. He got on and I got on the back. He told me to hold on and drove off.

Being on the back of that bike was exhilarating. I felt so free. We arrived at the beach much too soon. And he had been absolutely right about the beach, it was not crowded. Besides us there was just this one group of about ten people. They were playing volleyball.

"Wow Jake, this really is a nice beach!"

He laughed. "Glad you like it. The ride on the bike was worth it then?"

"Oh definitely. Even if the beach was crap it still would have been worth it. It had been too long since the last time I was on a bike."

"You like motorcycles then?" He sounded surprised. I laughed at his expression.

"Definitely."

We set down our things and I took off my clothes. I'd been really careful not to chose a bikini that was too revealing. This one was just a simple black halter with a tiny pink flower on the left side of the top. Even though my bathing suit revealed nothing, I still caught Jacob staring at my chest a little too intently. I decided to just ignore it and went to lie down on my towel. Jacob just took off his shirt since he was already wearing his black board shorts. This time I caught myself staring a bit too intently at _his_ chest. I mean, he was ripped! His chest was absolutely gorgeous. I quickly shut my eyes and turned away from him. Luckily, he didn't seem to notice my ogling.

We were just laying around talking for hours about absolutely nothing. I found out he was really easy to talk to and he seemed genuinely interested in what I had to say. He told me some of his friends were arriving Tuesday to spend the rest of the week at his house and he was throwing a party because of that some time next week. "It would be really nice if you would come to the party." And I was blushing, again. Was he asking me out?

"Ehm, I don't know. I'm supposed to spend this vacation with my friends. I'm already ditching them today."

"Oh well, they're invited too of course! The more the merrier. Besides, I really like your friends."

"Well in that case! I mean, I'd still have to talk to them about their plans and everything. And you'll have to let me know when you're actually throwing this party. But I'm sure we'll be there. And of course you like my friends, they're the greatest!" Really, they were, even if Alice and Rosalie managed to set me up for this whole day. I was actually having fun.

"Yeah, I think I have to agree with you on that one." He started grinning, but his face quickly became very serious. "Except for Edward, I'm sorry but the way he acted towards you… that's not right. You still think he's 'the greatest' even after everything he said to you last night?"

"I didn't know you overheard that… Look, Edward and I are complicated. Heck, I don't even know what's going on there. I love Alice and Rose. And Jasper and Emmett are so much fun. But Edward, I just don't get him. He's been this way towards me ever since…" I sighed, I really didn't want to have to explain this right now.

"Look, you don't have to tell me anything you don't want to."

I gave him a small smile. "I won't. And I'd really rather not talk about Edward."

Then out of nowhere one of the guys who were playing volleyball earlier came over to us. "Hi, I'm Anthony. We're just about to start another game of volleyball, would you guys like to join?"

I looked at Jacob, who had a huge smile on his face. Obviously he wanted to. I smiled back at him and nodded. I was pretty good at volleyball anyway. "Hell yes!" Jacob answered and we got up to follow Anthony to the volleyball court. He introduced us to the others and we played for a long time. Everybody was really nice. They we're from around here and told us all about the clubs in town. So we would know which places to avoid and everything. They were all really nice and I had a lot of fun.

Around seven we decided it was time to leave, besides I was beat! We said our goodbyes, got our stuff and left.

**I would like to thank everyone who is still reading. Please leave a review and let me know what you think. **


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while! There was a problem with the internet connection (gotta love technology) and I had a slight case of writer's block. I hope you like this chapter, even though it's kinda short. Please read & review! And thank you to everyone who's stuck by the story so far ;)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight! (Unfortunately)**

**Chapter 6**

It was half past seven by the time Jacob dropped me off at the house. I waved him off and went inside.

"Bella!" Emmett was screaming at me as he came running to the door. "Where were you? We have been waiting here for hours! What's for dinner?"

He really did look very hungry. "What are you talking about? I fixed dinner; by myself I might add, last night. And I told you I was not responsible for dinner tonight. And you know where I was, at the beach with Jacob."

"Well obviously you had fun. The date was a big success ah?"

"It wasn't a date Emmett! But I did have a good time." I sighed. I'm pretty sure he's going to keep referring to it as a date and I was lacking the energy to correct him. Plus, I'm starving! "Who's making dinner? By your reaction when I came in, I can assume you all haven't eaten yet."

Emmett gave me a look before a voice from the living room answered. "We were all kind of counting on you to make dinner. Turns out the rest of us can't cook to save our lives. The girls tried, which resulted in a very burnt casserole." Jasper entered the hallway with a small smile creeping onto his face.

I grunted and made my way to the kitchen. I had decided not to respond to them. "I can't believe this… How old are they anyway? What person over 20 can't cook anything…?" I was muttering to myself as I looked trough the cabinets. There were steaks and hamburgers, there was enough to make a nice salad, some pasta, but then we had already had pasta last night… Then I remembered the grill outside.

I got out the steaks and burgers and marinated them before starting with the salad. I had also found some potatoes and wrapped them in some foil.

"Hey, guys! Emmett, Jasper, Edward! Could you come to the kitchen for a minute?"

By now it was eight a clock and I was starving. No one had come to the kitchen to see what I was doing, or if I needed help since I started dinner.

"You rang?" A voice sounded from the other side of the kitchen, very heavy on the sarcasm.

I looked up and saw Edward standing in the doorway. He looked pissed. "Ugh, cut the attitude. In case you haven't notice, apparently I'm the only one in this house capable of keeping you guys from starving." I handed him the plate with the marinated steaks.

Emmett and Jasper entered the kitchen eyeing the steaks. "We're having steaks? Nice!" Jasper really did seem very hungry. I handed him the hamburgers.

"We're having a cook out. Could you guys take this outside and start up the grill? I'll just finish with the salad and potatoes, if you guys could handle the grill?"

Emmett nodded. "Sure, we'll holler when they're done." They left the kitchen really quickly as I put the potatoes in the oven. Fifteen minutes later Jasper came in and informed me everything was done and he was getting Rosalie and Alice. I got the potatoes, the salad and some different sauces and joined Emmett and Edward outside.

I was seated for less than a minute before I almost lost my hearing thanks to a squealing Alice. "Oh my God! Bella!" She continued firing questions my way in a very fast pace. "How was your date? I'm sorry Rose and I didn't show up, but we decided to give you guys more alone time. You're not upset though are you? Did you ride on the bike? How did he look without his shirt on? Ooh, what bikini did you decide to wear? Oh and…"

"Ok Alice, enough! She can't possibly answer all your questions this way, one at a time works better." Rosalie was smiling at me before taking the seat across from me. ''The food looks great by the way Bella."

The guys mumbled an agreement; they had already started stuffing their mouths.

I was glad they liked the food and couldn't hold back my smile. "Thanks you guys. But if I'm going to be the one cooking everyday, I expect at least one person to help me. And whoever cooks, doesn't clean up after dinner."

Everybody nodded before Alice had to get back to the Jacob topic. "Fine, fine. I'll help you tomorrow. Now tell me about your date!"

I sighed, this really was getting old. "Alice, for the last time, it was not a date. It was supposed to be a group hang out, and you guys bailed. But I did have fun. Jacob's really nice and yes I did get to ride on the bike." I started smiling remembering that. "I really do like motorcycles… Anyway I am still wearing my black halter bikini, you know the one with the pink flower?" Alice and Rose nodded. Emmett interrupted. "Yeah, yeah. I don't care about clothes, get to the good stuff!" He was wiggling his eyebrows making me laugh.

"There was no 'good stuff'. Like I said, not a date. We went swimming, talked and lay in the sun. It was fun. And we met this group of people from around here. We all played volleyball and I didn't get a ball in my face." And yes, this was an accomplishment. "Oh and I met this really nice guy named Anthony, he told me about the clubs around here. Apparently there's a dance club named _Steps_ that's really great. He and his friends hang out there all the time. So if you guys feel up to it, I was thinking maybe we could go there tonight."

Alice was immediately excited about the prospect of dancing. "Oh that sounds like fun! Rose and I…"

She was interrupted by Edward, who had been scowling at me all evening. "So, wait a minute. Let me get this straight. You go on a date, with some guy you just met, to a secluded beach. Then you manage to ditch him for another guy?" He snorted. "And you broke up with the last boyfriend two weeks ago; you sure do play the field huh. Guess I wasn't that far off with my slut-comment"

Everyone was staring between me and him. Waiting for my reaction. Well, what I wanted to do was break out in tears. That was not an option though; no way was I going to let him know he got to me. I took a deep breath before responding. "It's nice to know you have such a positive opinion about me. Especially since you know me so well. But I'm done with this, I don't need your opinions and I'm not going to sit here and let you insult me." I stood up and turned to the rest of the table. "I'm going to take a shower now, let me know if anyone is up for a night out tonight." I turned and went inside. They all watched me go.

-X-

I had managed to keep the tears away until I got in the shower. Then I let it all out, I couldn't believe he was so mean to me. What did I ever do to him? I had really liked him when I first met him. When he had kissed my hand it had sent sparks through my entire body, he literally took my breath away. And he seemed to like me as well. Why else would he have spent all that time talking to me? I don't get it. How can anybody be so mean to someone? No matter what the reason is, I can't figure that out anyway, you don't treat another person that way. Especially someone you have to deal with in the future.

I mean, he knew from the moment we met that Alice and I were friends. So he knew that he was going to be seeing me around every once in a while, seeing as the Cullens are all so close. So why behave the way he did? Why did he start yelling at me? Why wouldn't he talk to me afterwards? Why does he keep getting so angry with me?

All these questions kept going through my mind. I sighed and made my way back to my bedroom, silently grateful for not running into anyone in the hallway while I was only wearing my towel. When I opened my bedroom door I found Rosalie and Alice going through my bags. This I was not expecting. I raised my eyebrow in a silent question, but they were both facing the other way and apparently hadn't heard me. "Uhm, you guys. If you tell me what you're looking for it won't be necessary for you to search my luggage." I crossed my arms as they froze. Rosalie turned around to answer me, while Alice continued her search. "Hi, Bella. Are you ok?"

"I'm fine. I'm trying not to let him get to me. Now what's going on?"

Rosalie started smiling and gave me a hug. "Good for you! And we're looking for an outfit for you to wear tonight."

"Does that mean we're going out?" The prospect of going out with my friends made me pretty happy. I mean, I might be incredibly clumsy, but I love dancing. It's the only time I actually feel graceful. "Dancing?" I was currently wearing a big grin.

"Yes." Rosalie started laughing.

"Aha!" Alice exclaimed holding up a dark burgundy tunic. It was sleeveless, a bit tight and had a plunging neckline. Definitely one of my going-out-tops. "You'll wear this, with your dark skinny jeans, black boots and this black belt." She said as she pointed to the outfit she was currently laying out on the bed. "Come to my room when you're done and we'll work on your make-up!" Alice told me before she and Rosalie rushed out of the room.

I looked at the outfit. It was simple, but would look really nice on me. I decided to wear my black lace underwear underneath since I was sure it wouldn't be visible, even with the neckline on the tunic. Once I was dressed I made my way over to Alice's room.

**A/N: Let me know what you think! Reviews really do make my day, even if you don't like it, please let me know so I can possibly work on it!**


End file.
